The One I Left Behind
by ItsQueenElsa
Summary: Full summary in the story. Elsa and her friends band got discovered and took off, right after college. Now a few Grammys, an Oscar (Elsa acts too), an Emmy, and a tony nomination later, they've decided to come home to take a break a bit. But what happens when they find Elsa's old boyfriend still there? He was the one that didn't come. He was the one she left behind. JELSA AND OTHER
1. The end of an era

**_The One That Was Left Behind_**

**_So, I decided to start a new fanfic, because I noticed not a lot of other people were updating, and I wanted to do that, for you people. Also I might need an editor for the story, so if you feel up for the job of doing it, review, and I'll choose the first one I see. Anyways, here's the full summary, which I had to dial down in the story summary. R&amp;R!:_**

**Elsa ****graduated college with a doctorate in theatre arts and minoring in psychology, after being put down so many times, and proved everyone wrong that you should follow your dreams. Her sister is her manager, and her cousin is her publicist, her friends are her band, and her team. She's become a massive hit in the singing career, voted most beautiful woman of the year two times in a row, and has won and Emmy, a Grammy, an Oscar, and is now up for a tony, but now, she wants to go back to her original home for a break from all of the stress. Little did she know that more stress was there for her, because her old** **boyfriend** **was still there. He was the only one she had to leave behind, and she never had spoken to him since. JELSA**

**(CLARIFY= THEY GOT DISCOVERED BEFORE COLLEGE, AND THEY WERE STILL A FAMOUS BAND DURING COLLEGE)**

**Elsa's POV**

"Goodnight everybody!" I yelled into the microphone, then setting it off the stand and running off the stage, my band one step behind.

I run up to my manager, sister, and best friend, Anna, and hug her.

"I'm so proud of you Elsa, that was the last night of your tour. Im gonna miss this place. Are you sure you want this break?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think it will be good if I go back home for my break, before I start work on that new movie." I say.

During the middle of the tour sometime, me and my friends all decided to go back to the place we all started from, our little, small Arendelle. We haven't been there for almost 7 years now, ever since we got discovered. Luckily though, we all got discovered together, so we got to go everywhere together.

There was one loose end though, the only one who turned down the offer. My old boyfriend Jack. But that was ok. He wanted to stay home to look after his sister, and I don't blame him. I know how much Anna means to me. I just hope he isn't still there, we had a _bad_ breakup right before I left, but now I have a new boyfriend, Hans, a famous bass player.

"Ok, good. We'll take the tour bus back home, starting tomorrow, but for now, you need some rest. Go chill and, I don't know, update your Twitter feed, or whatever it is you do." She says.

"Ok," I say as we all leave, and enter our little tour bus that we have been living in for just about 4 months now.

"Hey Elsa!" I hear Rapunzel shout. "Come check this out!" She yells.

I notice that her, Merida Hiccup, Astrid, Kristoff, Flynn, and Anna, are all, huddled in our tiny fold-up kitchen.

"What is it? I'm about to turn in for the night," I say walking over to the group.

"So, since our little trip back home went around in the magazines for a while, people back at home have heard, and they all sent us little messages!" She squeals. "Look!"

I take her phone from her hand, and watch one small hello to another. Belle, Snow, John, Cindy, Ariel, Tiana, and the rest of the old gang. Then I find one that shocks me. It's Jack. I click on it and see his face appear on the small IPhone screen, and hear him start to say his little greeting to us.

"Hey! It's me Jack! I just wanted to let you know that I'll be happily awaiting your returns, and hopefully we can catch up on the three years that we missed. I'll see you when you get here!" His voice says, before the screen returns to the options of the messages

"Wow," is all I manage to say. He has gotten probably about 6 inches taller, and his blue eyes have matured beautifully, and his perfect white hair was messy just the right way. I'm not still into him, or anything. I have a boyfriend.

"I'm gonna head to bed," I say hesitantly. " I'll see you guys in the morning!" I say shutting the small curtain to my small area, slipping into my pajamas, and climbing into bed.

He's awaiting our return, my mind plays back to me. And I'll have to face him then...

**A/N sorry for any typos, I didn't really edit it, and I know there isn't much detail, but I'll put more in next chapter, don't worry. Ano thanks for the 4 follows already!**

️? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾏ? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾘﾋ?


	2. AN

**HAI GUYS!**

**I am truly an utterly so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (I think you get the point) (Well, I hope you do, im about to break my laptop) SORRY! Ive been on vacation, then I had family over, then you know, school, then my laptop broke an I lost all of my files but got it repaired, then Christmas with ****_MORE_**** family, and now here I am. Im working on a new chapter don't worry, I just wanted to get this note out to you guys.**

**And for you guys, don't worry, Helsa will not be a thing, I hated even typing that sinful word/shipping. **

**I'm also considering starting a new story in which Elsa &amp; Jack are youtubers, who meet at a convention (thanks to their fans getting them there) then the fans who don't know of the other person want them to get together, when they don't even know each other, and stuff will happen. Do you think I should post it? Review what you think.**

**~Once again sorry~**

**~Max/Els**


	3. SORRY! Claryfying for a Guest

**I read the reviews and I feel like I need to clear this up, and sorry for the lack of chapters!**

**Courtesy of Guest (Whoever the hell you are) posted this:**

**Elsa's got a doctorate in theater arts AND psychology (the last one is the most ironic thing I've ever read as you'd think that would make her smart enough to both NOT date Hans (I guess a doctorate doesn't mean you're intelligent/not a blockhead enough to not date an a-hole like Hans, even if it is a doctorate in psychology) AND how to meet Jack without any drama) AND is a massive hit/singing career AND voted most beautiful three years in a row AND she got an EGOT in just that time?! Are you sure she didn't save some handicapped children from a sinking ship and ended world hunger and wars too? I'm sorry, I like Elsa too, but you've written her as a total Mary-Sue.**  
**If Elsa has two doctorates, she's well into adulthood so why would Jack have grown nearly half a foot in 3 years? Was she dating someone MUCH younger?**  
**It's odd that 3 years after a bad break up (that judging by the summery is Elsa's fault (if you change it to Jack's fault, that will just maximize on Elsa's Sue-ness because of the above mentioned stuff)) Jack still has Elsa's number (either that he didn't delete it or she didn't change her number) AND that she hasn't blocked him. It seems like Jack is the one who wanted the calm life away from all the fame and glamour while Elsa wanted to be the next Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus or Brittney Spears.**

**I want to clear this up:**

**(And thanks for the boatload of crap)**

**I don't know what I said, if I did say 3 years, I meant 6, and are you kidding me, I know someone who has grown a half foot in a year, so get over the throne you put yourself on, thinking your the, pardon my French, shit, but posting everything that's wrong with my story. The breakup was Elsa's fault which you will find out why later. **

**It was two years in a row, for the beauty thing. Grown half a foot in 6 years, and she left before the average male time to stop growing.**

**THEYRE ALL 27 NOW! I DONT KNOW HOW FAR YOU THINK THAT THEY ARE INTO ADULTHOOD!**

**Jack had RAPUNZEL'S number, if you didn't get the fact from that last chapter that she BORROWED their phone to read the messages.**

**Elsa majored in performing arts and minored in psycology.**

**I have no idea who the hell Mary-Sue is.**

**Jack had to stay behind for his sister, who was only 5 at the time and their mom had to work.**

**She didn't WANT to breakup with Jack but did, and now had a new boyfriend, which in her mind was basically to prove to herself the she was over him, which she really wasn't.**

**And im sorry if I took you off your queen of the bitches throne, because youre really not the shit, thinking that youre clever by hating on a story, that has ONE FREAKING CHAPTER. Everything you had a problem with would have been cleared up by the next chapter but nope. you had to act like a 2 year old, and be a diva, to an author who also has feelings. were not just robots you know!**

**Ill be updating shortly, and if whoever this Guest was, could kindly leave me and my story without anymore hate, that would be great.**

**~Me**


End file.
